Beautiful Tears: Part 2
by ItsKid
Summary: What's next?


**Sup guys! Thanks to da peeps who leave a review for Beautiful Tears. BTW: The song was written by a good friend of mine, Naf. A someone wanted a Part 2 of this (You know who you are) so…I happened to have a part 2 and I think it'll be okay to post it even though its kinda short. I mean, we all love to read and/or write so what the hell. Sorry for typos and such and if any of you wanted a part 3 for this i'll be considering...Happy reading! Leave a review after that will ya? :P**

At moments I could see the streetlights lights and the people gathering. At moments I saw nothing. My breathing started to accelerate . God, I'm dying! I tried to turn a blind eye on the unbearable pain from my back and head. What the heck? I tried to cross the road and- Damn it! I groaned at the shot of pain coming from my head again. The rain just made it worst.

"Paul!" A voice called me. I knew that voice. Stephanie. I must be close to my death now or maybe I'm just hallucinating with what had happened earlier.

"Paul!" She cried out again. That's it, her voice sounded so real. Maybe I'm not hallucinating. Maybe _I am_ close to my death.

I felt a soft pressure landed on my chest and heard the sound of cries. Her cries. That's when I forced myself to open my eyes and examine her features. It is her. This is real. "H..hey." One word and that gave me a shot of pain down my throat.

My eyes connected with hers. Her clothes were already wet thanks to the wheather and by the look on her face I could tell that she's crying. She manage to flash a faint smile to me, "Hey,"

"What happ…" she automatically covers my mouth with her hands, "Don't talk. You got hit by a truck. Thank God it stopped or it could've drive over you." She explained, "Don't worry the driver's taken care of. Well, everyone's taking care of him. Someone already called 911. Just hold on okay?"

I nodded even when I'm not entirely sure I could hold on until medical help arrives. I heard a commotion nearby and I knew exactly what she was talking about the driver. She let loose her hand from my mouth and grasped my hand instead. It's covered in blood. Oh, great! "You're going to be okay Paul. I promise," she stated. Those words sounded familiar. Like I once told her before but my mind was busy thinking about something else so I don't really remember when was it.

She started crying again. Those tears. I remember those tears, from two years back. When she left me. "I'm…I'm sorry," I struggled to say those words.

She stared at me, confused until she knew what I was talking about. "I'm sorry too. For not discussing further with you…I forgive you." she choked.

A loud thunder and a flash of lightning erupted from afar. She forgives me. No more guilt regret. As if all of those had floated out of me in thin air. And with that, my breathing started to slow. Why do I felt hard to breathe? The worst thing is, she noticed, "Paul? Come on, keep breathing. Just…Just try to stay with me here okay," She pleaded.

My breathing began to slow…and hard. _Just stay alive Paul!_ My mind commanded. The thumping pain on my head was getting worst. _My time is almost up._ "Steph?" I called her out with the few energy I had left. "I…have…to go,"

Her sobs are worse now. She kept one hand on mine and the other on my temple, forcing me to look at her. "No! You can do this, okay? Help is on the way. Please…,"

I slowly shook my head. I'm sorry babe, "T..Thank you…" deep breaths, "…for us back then," I manage to choked out the words. The heavy rain didn't bother us. Even the cold. The crowd from the bar had or should I say still settling with the truck driver. It's just me and her now. "Tell…family…I love them," She shook her head furiously in disbelief that I'm actually saying my death wish, "Please."

She then let out a long sigh, "I will." She finally spoke. Before her my family was everything and they are still. They'd helped me a lot during my dark days and throughout my life. I'll be selfish if I don't show gratitude to them.

"Don't go,"

"I'm…" deep breaths, "…sorry". I told her, barely a whisper. With the energy left I reached out a hand up to her cheek but she instantly knew what I'm doing and helped me with it. _This is it. _I felt my own body slowly shutting down. My eyelids started to get really heavy.

"I love you Steph," was my last words. I got lost in her eyes for a moment. Her face was the last thing I saw before taking my final breath and slowly shut my eyes. All I heard after that was her moans of protest and her cries to bring me back to life.

Before everything went completely black.


End file.
